An Interesting Summer
by Revenger's Sister
Summary: Lucy and her two boys, Michael and Sam move to Santa Carla to live with their Grandfather. Then Michael meets a girl and her friends that happen to lead the boys down an interesting path that their Grandpa is at the end of.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first story so my apologies if its not that good! Thankyou to some awesome people (I hope you know who you are!) who waited so long and I'm sorry, I had some technical difficulties. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

Grandpa POV

Well, that was Lucy, I say to myself putting the phone back. She'll be coming with her boys, Michael and Sam, which I haven't seen since they were tiny boys. Sam is fifteen and Michael is nineteen - almost twenty. I have so much to do and barely any time to do it in.

The very first most important thing I have to do is empty out the frozen blood in the freezer. Then put up the mini cardboard door labeled 'old fart' so the boys don't go into it. Hopefully they aren't big on drinking.

It's been a day and a half since I got the phone call from Lucy and she should be on her way up with her boys very soon. I've been thinking about how I'm going to say hi, should I just say hi or go a bit further, say, pull a prank. I've decided on the prank, I think it'll be a fun way to say hello to someone you haven't seen in over ten years. I hear a car and a motorbike coming up the road towards my house and guess that that's them. It is and Michael is on the bike. He's gonna fit in with the guys around here pretty well.

I'm lying on the ground and taking very slow and not many breaths until I can hear their footsteps on the stairs and completely stop breathing.

"Dad? Dad?" I hear Lucy saying quietly and sounding slightly worried.

"If he's dead can we go back to Phoenix please?" That must be Sam talking. So I decide its about time to sit up when Lucy says that I'm just a deep sleeper.

"I'm playin' dead. And from what you guys were saying, I'm pretty good at it, too!" I say with a chuckle. Then they take it in turns of saying things like, "oh Dad!" and "Grandpa!"

I help them unpack when I realize they have a dog. He hasn't done anything yet, hopefully he won't and he'll just think its weird because its a new place. I hear loud footsteps, as I walk through the front door, then I see the boys running through the house when Lucy tells them off. Right when I get to my working area, Sam bursts in, obviously looking for somewhere to hide when he looks like he involuntarily jumped into the room. Michael runs right into the back of Sam. All I can do is think how funny it would've looked if Sam hadn't opened the doors in time for Michael to have bolted into him.

I hear Michael whisper something about the 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' which made Sam laugh. I think now would be a good time to tell the boys where and what they can/can't do or go.

"Boys! We've got some rules around here. This is my room. Follow me now." I lead them into the kitchen.

"Now, the second shelf is mine, that's where I keep my b..." I trail off, thinking of something to tell them instead of blood bottles.

"Beers, root beers and my double thick Oreo cookies. Nobody touches the second shelf except for me." And I keep talking to them and telling them stuff about the house when Michael asks me, "Is it true Santa Carla is the murder capital of the world?"

Well I guess that it is. "Let me put it this way, if all the dead corpses were to stand up at the same time there would be a big population problem." I think that should explain it better than yes, or because this place is full of blood-sucking vampires.

Then as we make it back to my work room while I tell them about the tv guide when Sam asks, "Wait Grandpa, you do own a tv?" He sounds excited for a second.

I shake my head. "No, if you read the tv guide you won't need a tv. And stay outta here."

And with that I shut the doors, hoping they'll listen to me. I wouldn't want them wondering where I get all these animals from. If they do ask, I'll just say I like to go hunting. It's not like I'm lying to them, I'm just not saying that I drink their blood when I need it most, skin them and make them into statues to show 'my mark.'


	2. Chapter 2 - Settling In

Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry that I took so long to update! Things have been a bit crazy! Anyway I hope you like it and remember it's my first story and you guys can ba as nice or as harsh as you want! hope you guys like it!

-LB- Grandpa POV

It's been two days since Lucy, Michael and Sam got here. I've decided to go with the whole 'I like to go hunting' thing since Lucy asked me. Since I said that, I've been giving some out to them and setting them around the house.

I think the boys are starting to settle in a bit. Lucy keeps saying, now that they're fully unpacked, they should get to know the area and get out and meet people and get ready for school. So the boys and Lucy are going out to the boardwalk tonight and I'm left alone. Until they've completely left, that is.

They won't be back until around midnight hopefully, so I'm off tonight to visit the widow Johnson. Hopefully I'll be home before they do, so I can get cleaned up.

-LB- Michael POV

We're on our way to the boardwalk. I'm walking with Mum and Sam with my earphones over one ear listening to music and half listening to Mum lecture Sam about how if he leaves my side he won't be able to come back another time. Great, the first night I get to go out, I have to babysit my brother.

"Bye boys! Have fun and don't stay out too late. And come and find me, Bye!" Mum said with a wave.

"Bye Mum!" Sam and I both said.

As Sam and I walk along, I start to think this night won't be as bad as I thought it would be. I start following my ears, I can hear what sounds like a concert happening somewhere and I wanna watch it. Sam and I get there and there's a guy singing and playing an instrument that I can't remember the name of. After a while, I see a girl, a beautiful girl. She walked up to a higher spot to see better and to dance when I notice she's standing with a little boy. Then she looks at me, I smile. Then she looks worried and leaves. I grab Sam like she grabbed the boy and follow her, trying to keep up.

I'm not too far behind her when Sam keeps asking me annoying questions.

"Where are we going, huh Mike?" He keeps saying.

"Nowhere." I say simply, keeping my eye on the girl.

"You're chasing that girl, aren't ya. Admit it, you're chasing her, you're chasing her."

"Sam don't you have anything better to do than follow me round and annoy me all night?"  
I stop and ask kinda forgetting about what Mum said but if I find him later and we go back together it should be fine. He glances at something, then looks again. This time a small grin appears on his face.

"Yeah, yeah man I do." I nod and walk off, trying to find her again.

-LB- Lucy POV

"Bye boys!" I say to them. Now, I should try and see if I can find a job. I walk around, past a bunch of small stores, when I see a sad looking woman putting up a 'missing' sign when something catches my eye. A sign in a window that reads, 'help wanted, see manager'. I raise my eyebrow. I turn around when I hear a small voice saying, "Mum? Mum?"

And when I look at the little boy, he's crying. So I go up to him and help him out.

"Hey sweetie, are you ok?"

"I can't find my Mum." Hey says between sobs.

So I take him into the shop with the sign in the window. I look up and it's called 'Video Max'. I take the little boy in and say to the guy I guess would be the manager.

"Um, excuse me. This little boy was outside, I think he's lost I was just wondering if his mother might be in here."

"I'm sorry, I don't kno-"

He was interrupted by a woman frantically looking around calling out 'Terri' and she came rushing in.

"Terri! Oh there you are. I told you not to wonder off. Thank you!" She said as she walked off.

"Hi," the man said. "My name is Max."

"Hi, I'm Lucy, cute dog." I said looking at his dog. It was a beautiful white German Shepard.

"Ah, thanks. That's Thorne, say hello Thorne." He said and Thorne barked.

"So! How may I help you? We have it all."

"Uh, actually..." I trailed off nervously. "I'm not looking for a movie, I'm looking for a..."

"A job?" He asked curiously. Do I really look that needy? I asked myself.

"Yeah, I need a job."

-LB- Sam POV

I walked off from Mike after he ran after that strange girl. I walk into a cool looking comic book store. When I walked in, I was looking around. Then I felt holes burning into my back so I turned around and saw a guy around my age with a bandana on his head staring at me. I turned around the other way to see another boy the same age staring at me. I start to think I'm not supposed to be looking, or really be, in here. I slowly put the comic back and walk to find the Superman comics. The guys follow me. I look at the two people who must be the owners of the store. And maybe their parents. They look like hippies, stoned hippies.

"You guys have a problem?" I asked, a little freaked.

"Just checking out your civilian wardrobe." One answered.

"Pretty cool right? Anyway, I'm looking for a Batman 14."

They went on to tell me how it's a 'serious book' and that there's not many that exist. Then I corrected them on where they should put their comics. They had them everywhere! The one with the bandana handed me what looks like a horror comic. When they had to run after a group of guys who just robbed them.

-LB- Michael POV

I almost catch up to the mysterious girl when I slow down a bit, until I come to a complete stop. She turned around.

"Are you following me?" She asked.  
I nodded and said,  
"Yeah I am." It probably sounded creepy but I wasn't going to do anything.

"Why?" She asked, she didn't sound mad. I shrugged.  
Right then Sam walked into me, holding a comic in his hand. He nods to go. I turned around and she started walking off, her hands on the boys' shoulders. I think the kid must be hers. But she looks about seventeen and the kid looks about seven. She gets on the back of a guy with bleach blonde hair's bike when the little boy got on the back of a guy with the same coloured hair as the kid and the girl. There's four guys, I don't know what's going on but I have a bad feeling and I don't know why.

She smirks at me, along with the guy with the white hair. I feel a tug on my arm. I look down and it's Sam and he's laughing at me.

"Haha, man that's too bad." She says and keeps laughing.

"You ass, Sammy!" I say as I chase him until I catch him and ruffle his hair.

"Let's go, man," He says. Looking back to the group right before they drove off. She looked back and had the same look on her face as before.

"She wants me." Sam says. I gave him an 'are you serious' look and we went to find Mum.

-LB-

Thankyou so much and I hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as I can! Please leave a review! Thank you guys sooo much! :-)


End file.
